


Heartbreak

by randomtwistedlife



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: Klaus cheats on the reader and the reader finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Please read the note at the end.

When your boyfriend happens to be one of the most feared creatures on the planet, there is not much that you can’t handle. You were used to the blood, the decapitated bodies, and the wolves and the witches and the vampires turning up on your doorstep thinking that they would be the ones to kill Klaus Mikaelson.

Being a human, it took a while for you to get used to your boyfriend’s lifestyle. It goes without saying that you were still trying your best to get used to it. Some days were bad and the last thing you needed was to rid the carpet of the bloodstains. Blood doesn’t come off easily.

In your relationship of four years, you had had a lot of fights mainly focused on Klaus’ killing sprees but not once had he lied to you. No matter what gory thing he had done, he had not once lied to you or hide it from you. So when he went to New Orleans and vanished from the face of the earth followed by his brother Elijah, you knew something was up.

You had called Rebekah hoping that she might be aware of what was going on with the two brothers but all you had received were evasive answers. So, you did the only thing you could think of — you drove to New Orleans.

  
You were currently mingling with the locals on the streets of the French Quarter, your ears straining to hear someone mention a gruesome murder. However, the people of New Orleans were busy in their own merriment.

“(Y/N)”

You turned around, looking for the source of the voice. The man looked at you with creased brows and slightly parted lips.

“Elijah!” You breathed out with relief.

You moved closer to the man in the three-piece suit. He just stood there looking you over, his face morphed into confusion.

“What is going on? Klaus isn’t picking up my calls and by the way, neither were you. Rebekah wasn’t much help either. Is everything okay?” you rambled on in your anxious state.

“(Y/N).” Elijah placed his hands on your shoulders. “Did Niklaus call you?”

You blinked. “No. That’s what I’m trying to say. Klaus disappeared and then you disappeared. On top of that, neither of you were picking up my calls.”

“So, you came to New Orleans.” He let out a sigh.

“Why do I have a feeling that you didn’t want me to?” you asked with apprehension.

“(Y/N) — “ he closed his eyes — “you should talk to Niklaus.”

The knot in your stomach was the first red flag.

“(Y/N)”. Elijah said my name softly. “It’s not anything bad. Its a good thing. Its only a little bit uh — “ he seemed to be trying really hard to find an appropriate word — “ complicated.”

You scoffed. “Complicated? “

You stepped back removing his hands from my shoulders.

“I have been with the Mikaelsons for the past five years. You don’t have to tell me what complicated is. Complicated was when you didn’t know how to trap the witch that was trying to kill Bekah two months back. You and your brother disappearing on me isn’t complicated. Its worrisome. I didn’t even know who I was worried for - you two or the town you two were visiting!” You glared at him.

“Where is he?” You asked.

His eyes darted over to the shops lined across the street.

“Your drive must have been tiring. Why don’t you get a cup of coffee and I’ll bring him over?” He placed his hand on my back directing me in the way of a coffee shop.

“No.” You pulled away from him. “You will take me to him. _Now_. “

The man simply gave a nod.

“Nothing bad happened but it might be a lot to take in.” he said and motioned you to follow him.

_________

Walking into the compound, an unsettling feeling began welling inside of you. The compound was empty and you could see no one but Elijah.

“NIKLAUS,” Elijah called out for his brother.

Not even a second later, your hair started flying in every direction as you could feel a strong burst of wind push you back. Your arms reached outwards to grab hold of something — anything — to steady yourself. Your hands met the cold ones of your boyfriend.

“Nik.” You breathed out. Looking him over, you realised he was okay. He wasn’t covered in blood nor was he stabbed with anything that might prove to be a poison of some sort. Overall, you came to the conclusion that he looked as good as ever.

Making sure you were balanced, he let go of you, “(Y/N)”

He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. “You are not supposed to be here.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be here if you and brother would have had the decency to pick up my calls.” You snapped.

The brothers’ behavior was getting your nerves. They went missing on you and didn’t feel the need to inform you even once. It was clear they didn’t want you here and, you were going to find out why.

“Go back.” He ordered.

“No.” You said and crossed your arms over chest signaling that there was no room for argument.

Klaus clenched his jaw and spat, “I will not repeat myself. Go back.”

You could feel your cheeks burning as you stepped closer to your boyfriend. Pointing your index finger at him you spoke, “ You do not get to speak to me like that. Who do you think — _who are you_? "

You saw a brunette move into the courtyard from the corner of your eyes. She seemed to be in her twenties and was looking at you as if you were there to slice open her neck.

Klaus noticing your distraction looked back at the girl.

“You were supposed to be inside.” He hissed at the girl.

“I _am_ inside the house.” She pointed out. “ I heard arguing. I just came down to check.”

Elijah who had been standing in the background (smart man) till now walked over to the girl, “Hayley, we should give Klaus and (Y/N) some space. “ He glanced at you and then guided Hayley upstairs.

With your attention back at Klaus, your anger returned.

“I’m guessing Hayley is the reason you don’t want me here.” you speculated.

“She needs help.” He admitted. “She is a wolf and the witches want to kill her.”

“You’re protecting a strange girl from witches —?” it came out as a question, your voice laced with confusion.

“She’s pregnant.”

“How did a pregnant wolf make your inner Good Samaritan come out? ” You questioned.

“I am the father."

Standing in the middle of the courtyard, facing the love of your life admit that he had not only cheated on you but was going to be a father, you understood what heartbreak was. The millions of songs that had been written about it made sense.

It hurt like a bitch.

But at that very moment, you could feel the pain building up. The pain was like a balloon— a balloon that kept on being filled with air and was so stretched out that it could burst at any moment.

Klaus reached out for you but you stepped back. He was the one causing you to feel this way. He couldn’t take the pain away this time.

And so you ran.

Away from him and the pregnant wolf and the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and hate — they’re opposites.

It’s like yin and yang. New and old. Good and bad. Light and dark. One cannot exist without the other.

You cannot hate someone until you have loved them. And you don’t have the words to describe how much you have loved Niklaus Mikaelson.

Which is also why you don’t have it in you to tell him how much you hate him.

Your intense staring at your coffee cup was interrupted by the scratching of the chair beside you. Elijah didn’t offer you any words; he knew there was nothing he could say to make you feel better. It was your third cup in the past two hours. The smell of coffee had always been intoxicating to you. Bur right now all you wanted to do was throw this cup in Klaus’ face and go raid the nearest bar. Alcohol and you had never been a good combination. The result had always been the same - a terrible hangover and only bits and pieces of the previous night that you could remember. However, you were craving the burning taste of vodka down your throat and getting drunk enough to forget all that was revealed to you two hours ago.

Klaus had cheated on you.

He hadn’t cheated today, or yesterday or even in the couple of days he had completely vanished. He had cheated on you months ago. He had cheated on you on some random night and then he had the crudity to come back home to you; to love you.

_Was it the day when he had come back from the bar and had kept you busy in bed the entire evening and night? Did that surprising but fun night happen because he had felt guilty?_

_Or was it the day when he had come home only to find you crying in the bathroom? Did he spend the night in some brunette’s bed and then had come home and comforted you?_

You could feel the bile rise in your throat and you pushed the coffee away.

“I decided to get that cup of coffee.” You spoke, finally looking at the man who sat beside you. You recalled how Elijah had asked you to get some coffee while he fetched Klaus and how you had demanded him to stop and take you to your boyfriend. You were seriously regretting not listening to him now.

“I know this is something you don’t want to hear but the baby is good for our family,” Elijah said.

“I am truly sorry for what Klaus did but the baby — “ he looked at you with a hopeful look “ this baby is his chance to redeem himself.”

“How is she even pregnant?” You asked, your voice coming out scratchy. This is what happens when instead of speaking you drown your feelings in coffee.

“Klaus is a vampire. How can he even — you know — father a kid?”

“He isn’t just a vampire anymore. He is a hybrid.” Elijah explained to you as he moved his hand over yours.  “He needs you, (Y/N).”

That was the last straw for you.

“Everything is for Klaus, isn’t it.” You said bitterly.

“This baby would be good for Klaus. Having a chance at starting his own family would be good for Klaus. Having his family around would be good for him. Having his big brother be around to clear up his mess would be good for Niklaus Mikaelson.” You said sarcastically.

“So I should stay, too? Because it would be good for Klaus Mikaelson?” You argued as your hands clenched in anger. The pain from your nails digging into your skin strangely felt good.

“What about me? What about _me_ , Elijah? Do I not get to choose what would be good for me? Maybe I don’t, right? I mean I thought Nik was good for me and look where that got me.” you whimpered as the volume of your voice increased with each word.

“I am in a coffee shop crying about it to his broth —” your voice cracked “brother.”

You could feel the burning wetness rolling down your cheeks. You let out a sob. Then another. And another.

“It hurts, Elijah. It just hurts so much.” You buried your face in your hands.

Elijah put his arm around you and pulled you close placing your head on his shoulder as you cried your heart out.

* * *

 

The silver moon was like a glowing disc hanging alone in the starless sky. It was midnight and you were sitting on one of the street benches under the flickering streetlight. You had made yourself comfortable on the cold steel bench two hours ago when the coffee shop staff had politely kicked you out. They must have witnessed your pathetic crying incident with Elijah because they let you sit in the shop even when the cleaning began up until they had to close and leave.

One of the girls was kind enough to make you a cup of hot coffee and informed you of the inn down the street. You thanked her but you had no plans of spending the night in the town. You were planning on going back to your house, you just had to somehow make yourself get up.

Elijah had tried to persuade you to go back to the Compound with him but you couldn’t face Klaus right now. Or the girl, Hayley. You were trying your best to stay strong but you knew to face him would crumble the walls that you were trying to place between the two of you. You rubbed your hands together and blew some air into them, trying to warm yourself as best as you could. You were wearing a thin top and jeans which was a terrible attire in the cold night. In your defence you were not planning to spend your night on a bench on the street while avoiding any thoughts of a certain blond hybrid. You hugged yourself tighter when a warm piece of clothing was draped on your shoulders. You turned your head to see Klaus place his jacket on you and sit beside you on the bench.

“Wearing the jacket would be more helpful.” His voice cut through the silence of the night.

You were petty enough to not wear the jacket and die of hypothermia in the middle of the street but the warmth from the jacket was tempting so you gave in.

“Why?” You asked, your voice barely audible to you but not to his hybrid hearing.

“I am a bloody idiot.” You could feel the heat of his stare on the side your head.

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why would you throw away a relationship of four years down the drain like that?” You asked, raising your voice.

“I get that you are immortal, and that you have lived for an eternity and will live for many more but _I won’t!_ Do I mean nothing to you? What we had — _that was pointless for you_!” You screamed, finally turning to face him.

He raised his hand and brushed away your tears. “ I -“

He took your hands in his and said softly, “You mean _everything_ to me. I am a monster and you, (Y/N), are my light. We may not have an eternity together but you have my heart for as long as I shall live.”

Your eyes met his and you could see the tears welling up in his dark blue-green ones.

“I - I am sorry I hurt you and I will spend forever begging for your forgiveness if that's what it takes but I need you and I am sorry.” He pleaded.

He cupped your cheeks with his hands and leaned in.

You let him.

The moment your lips touched his, your eyes closed and all you could focus was on the feeling of the movement of his lips against yours. He kiss was soft as if he was scared that you might break in his hands or vanish. His hands traveled from your face down tour waist as he removed any space between the two of you. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn into a hungry one, both of you kissing like there was no tomorrow.

When the two of pulled away to breathe, you placed a finger on his lips.

“I love you, Klaus Mikaelson. I love you but if you break my heart ever again there is nothing you can say that will stop me from leaving and never turning back. You hurt me so, it will take time for me to trust you again but I will try. _I need you, too_. Promise me you will never pull shit like this ever again.” your voice came out heavy but strong.

“I promise, my love.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, you pulled his face down and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheating is terrible and if this would have been some other dude things would have ended in a different manner BUT ITS KLAUS AND I CAVED IN!!

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a second part. Do you think the reader should forgive Klaus?


End file.
